legacygtfandomcom-20200215-history
JMP Turbos
' DO NOT PASS GO UNTIL YOU READ THESE:' *Turbo Wiki Sticky *What Turbo Sticky Introduction The stock VF40 turbo in the Legacy GT has a reputation as weak link on the platform LGT Thread on Blown OEM Turbos. Who knows if it is just plagued from the overall oil starvation or catted up pipe issues associated with the LGT or it itself has an issue. Many have run their stock turbo into 140k miles and farther. However, there seem to be many more who have experience early failure. Swapping out the stock VF40 is a common endeavor either in the search for more power or as a reliability measure. Bren tuning, a reputable tuner on LGT, suggested, "Upgrading from the VF40 is always a good thing reliability wise. Ask the Tuner thread One of the problems, though with pursuing a different turbo is the difficulties in fitment, piping, etc. Sometimes it is just easier to go with the same form factor for ease of installation and lack of requirement for a tune. (A tune is usually recommended to unlock all that's on the table but it is suggested that it isn't required for a replacement. While VF39s, VF46s,VF52s and EVO316Gs are available and suggested, they aren't always direct plug play. This can pose a dilemma because one might want more reliability and/or more power but not want the added headache. Enter JmP6889928. He is a resident turbo builder at Legacy GT.com who specializes in taking VF40 and VF52 Cores and rebuilding them with improved internals. BNR Turbos also has a similar product that upgrades the internals of a stock core BNR Thread Highlights I contact JMP regarding ordering a modified VF40. Here is what he had to say: My understanding is that he can rebuild to OEM or upgraded specs VF39, 40, 46, 48, 52, TD04. A General Treatise Comparing some turbos http://legacygt.com/forums/showthread.php/most-reliable-turbo-236420.html?p=5126918 Cautions *Concerns of turbine size in stock housing: *"Makes more sense, I everyone seems to add a bigger compressor on the VF40, and it has a tiny turbine. So it really doesnt have enough shaft power to effectively spin the bigger compressor and also restricts the system flow a lot. Now upgrading a VF52, or VF39-43 is much better, as its turbine can flow a much more." Discussion on turbos *I have heard more than one tuner express concern about the high level heat generated from "cramming so much in there" An aftermarket TMIC was highly recommended. *This is side job for JMP, so one must accommodate real life. *Dependent on good condition cores in order to work his magic. *Some, like BNR, require an oil feed line http://infamousperformance.net/ipt/turbo-oil-feed-lines/iptavkv2sub/i-2118912.aspx upgrade. I am not sure if a JMP does *Specifically stated in the instructions to not use Mobil 1 5W-30 due to Zinc content and shearing Where to Get Private Message (PM) The man at LEGACY GT.com forums Further Reading *Turbo Failure Wiki LGT Sticky *What Turbo LGT STicky *Is your Subaru on borrowed time *Thread on OEM Turbo Failures *Thread on BNR Turbos *Infamous Oil Feed Lines *review on Infamous Oil Feed Lines General Treatise comparing some turbos -author JMP